One Blanket to Warm Them All
by Kehai-chama
Summary: It is wise to heed the advice of a certain swordsman. Unless you want to freeze to death that is. [ToFu] [ONE SHOT]


**A/N: **Hey :). My account hasn't been active huh? Sorry 'bout that. All I've been able to post are Ouran drabbles. I do want to update _Divine Intervention_ and post the other stories that I had plan to write but my muse is elusive. Anyway, this fic was written for the One Blanket challenge in LJ. It took me 4 hours to type this thing! Mucho thanks to Riyuji for editing this. I'm eternally grateful! XD

**Disclaimer: **I will never own this series even if I wish my hardest (sigh). And "To Kill a Mocking Bird" belongs to Harper Lee and her publishers.**  
**

* * *

**One Blanket to Rule Warm Them All  
**

**  
**

Fuuko let out a long string of curses as she paced around the nippy cabin. Everyone of the Hokage – except for her, Ganko, Kondo, and Tokiya – went outside to enjoy the snow.

Actually, she wanted to go with them too but when the little puppet master came down with a sudden fever, the wind child decided to stay and take care of the little girl.

Kondo did show concern for his mistress and became Fuuko's pseudo nurse (though the plush fox also tried to feel up the older girl's notable "assets"). All it took to make him stop was a threat from the wind girl. She could look vicious if she really wanted to.

Now, Tokiya did not stay behind to help Fuuko. He stayed so he could read in peace. That's right, to READ.

She could understand his decision to read now when everybody else was outside. Recca, Domon, and Kaoru were the noisiest members of the bunch. The girl admitted that she was a part of their noise but she knew her limits. Her _harisen_ came in handy in shutting up the three of them.

What Fuuko did not understand is why did Tokiya have not used this opportunity to hone his Ensui? He was the most disciplined fighter in their days in the _Ura Butou Satsujin_. Rightfully so, because he trained his ass off while she and others had fun doing karaoke and the like.

You would think that the boy would be happy to commune with his element but no, he was inside the cabin, reading god-knows-what while Fuuko and Kondo took care of Ganko.

But unfortunately, this wasn't the reason why the Fuujin master let out a long string of curses. The reason was they were snowed in. While Ganko and her fox plushie were sound asleep, Fuuko was on the brink of panicking.

"Dammit," she hissed while pacing faster now. "Where the hell are they? They were also going to bring food for us as well!"

"Calm down Kirisawa,"

"HOW CAN I!? We're stuck in here without any food; we have a sick kid and a perverted stuff toy in our custody; we're also going to freeze to death!"

Tokiya got up from his place in front of the fire to assess the situation calmly. He stood in front of Fuuko to stop her from pacing and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Calm down Fuuko," he still used that icy tone of voice but with more conviction.

She finally stopped moving around and took a seat on the couch. Her blue eyes widened when she remembered that the older boy only used her name – not surname- when he was serious. "Do you want Ganko and Kondo to panic as well?"

"N-no," she managed to squeak out. "I'm just… Ah, the cold is getting to me." A chuckle escaped from her. Tokiya assumed that his tomboyish companion calmed down. He relinquished his hold on her shoulders and started to search for his _madougu_.

"The _Ensui _could make the cold a bit bearable for now," he pocketed the sword and sat down beside Fuuko on the couch.

The sudden weight shift startled the wind girl. The temperature was at a comfortable level so it made her relax a moment. She stifled a yawn and made herself focus on the fire. _Do not fall asleep, _she told herself. _Fall asleep and you're doomed._

"Is Ganko and that pervert asleep?"

"Huh? What?"

"Ganko and Kondo. Your charge and nurse for the evening. Are they asleep?"

"Oh," Fuuko couldn't control herself anymore. She yawned before answering. "Yep. Fed them dinner and gave Ganko her medicine."

"Fuuko, stay awake,"

"I (yawn) know. Sorry," Her legs hoisted the girl off the couch and made her way to the kitchen cabinet. "I hope you don't mind a couple of instant noodles and hot chocolate for dinner. It's all we have here."

"The chocolate will keep you awake," The older boy smirked while flicking his bangs off his forehead. Fuuko just smirked back.

"Har har. Very funny, Mi-chan. Believe me, I won't spit in your noodles out of revenge."

Though they went through the evening arguing and getting bruises – More on Tokiya than Fuuko – the Fuujin master found herself actually enjoying Tokiya's company. Sure, his intelligence intimidated her but he didn't flaunt his "mental superiority" at her. Though the book he brought with him baffled her.

"'To Kill a Mocking Bird'," She gingerly picked up the thing and read the English title. "I'm afraid to ask; you're reading about how to kill some bird?"

"No," Tokiya chuckled a bit and took the book from Fuuko. "But I think you can relate to the story. One of the characters here has a strong sense of justice. He's a lawyer…"

"Before you bore the hell out of me, I'll check on Ganko okay?"

"Sure. Go ahead. But you're going to hear an earful from me."

"I can't wait!"

The pleasantness of the evening soon wore off when the wind girl arrived at Ganko's room. The younger girl was panting like she was running a decathlon. She was also tossing and turning. Worry flooded into Fuuko's features. When she looked for Kondo, he was fast asleep at the floor.

"Kondo!" The girl grabbed the toy by the neck and shook it. No such luck.

"I… Want… A… Meat… Bun… Yum."

"KONDO!! WAKE UP!" She finally got the fox's attention by yelling into his ear. Before he could scream his protests, the Fuujin master gagged the toy's mouth with her fist.

"Mha ma matuh?"

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on her? I specifically told you to tell me if there were problems!" Fuuko took out her fist out of Kondo's mouth. The little thing shook his head vigorously before he whined his answer out.

"Geez. She was fine after you gave us dinner. I thought I could take a break, ya know?"

Fuuko groaned and told Kondo to sit with Tokiya. The former didn't need to take a step further because the latter came into the room when he heard the ruckus a while ago.

"What happened?"

"I think her fever got worse," The girl sat on the bed and felt Ganko's forehead. "Crap. She's burning up. We're out of medicine too!" Kondo tried to use the silence as an opportunity to escape. A _kunai _that almost gashed his tail told him otherwise.

"I'ma stayin' I'ma stayin'. Keep your panties on!"

"You better! I'll deal with you tomorrow, you rag doll,"

"RAG DOLL?!"

Tokiya took the toy by the tail and promptly threw him against the window.

"Think about what you did while you ooze there," he said while poking Kondo with his foot.

"Haaaaaiii. I'll sleep now, yes?" The fox said dreamily as he lost consciousness.

Fuuko started to pace again. She needed to come up with a plan to bring down Ganko's fever. If she recalled correctly her mother used to say that bundling up will sweat out the fever. She then started to look for the woolen blanket she had packed (In case the ones in the cabin were inadequate which they were in reality).

"Aha! Found you!" It took her and the Ensui master a while to wrap the little girl without waking her up but they did it. "Phew." The girl sat at the other end of the bed to catch her breath.

"You really care for her," The wind girl looked up at Tokiya, surprised by his statement

"Huh? Ganko? Of course! She's like my little sister!" Fuuko said proudly.

"Just like Mifuyu."

"Mifuyu? As in your sister, Mifuyu? Er, thanks, I guess." The older boy sat beside her, a little closer than when they were sitting alone at the fireplace. It was unnerving for Fuuko so she shifted in her seat a bit.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment. The younger girl was no longer stirring yet she shivered a little. The Fuujin master was a little grateful that she didn't need to sit with Tokiya a moment longer. It was getting tense for her.

"She's still hot. This is not good," Fuuko kneeled and stroke Ganko's hair "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I have an idea," Tokiya said, back still turned. Without warning, he took off his jacket and sweat shirt, revealing his bareback to Fuuko. "Take your clothes off."

"MIKAGAMI!" The girl felt the blood rush to her face. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What? I was merely going to suggest they we both hug her to share our body heat. It's common sense, Kirisawa," His tone was innocent and he chuckled at his companion's reaction.

"Oh," Fuuko felt her face heat up more. "You're fine with this?" _Great. He's going to think I'm some kind of pervert. _She thought dejectedly.

"Positive," Tokiya climbed into the bed and held Ganko. "You?"

"Fine. I'll strip under the covers. No peeking!"

"Are you talking to Domon, Kirisawa?"

"Good point. Now scoot a little. Don't wake her!" She sank under the covers and removed her jacket and sweater. Her feet pushed the garments of the bed and turned to face Tokiya. Wordlessly, he gently pulled Fuuko closer to him but not so much so Ganko could still breathe.

"Don't worry. I won't."

It was strange to her, lying with Tokiya and Ganko like this. Yet there was this feeling peace and security. It reminded her that when she was a little girl, she would sometimes just go to her parents' room just to be close them.

_Shit, we look like a family! _She winced inwardly when this realization dawned on her. Fuuko glanced over to see if the Ensui master had fallen asleep. His eyes were half-lidded, as if he was fighting to stay awake.

"You can rest Mikagami," Her whisper was hoarse but Tokiya heard it anyway.

"Hn?"

"I can watch her. You can go sleep." Tokiya slowly propped his head up with his free hand.

"I thought we were doing this together?"

"We were? (Yawn) Why, I didn't know you cared, Mi-chan," She still had the energy to sass him. It amused the boy a bit.

"Well, you'll only be able to see this side of me for tonight only,"

"Why is that, Mi-chan?" Fuuko sat up and batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Because the people who have left us in here are going to threaten me with bodily harm if you and Ganko become popsicles."

"Right, right," The girl tenderly placed her hand on Ganko's head to check if she wasn't feverish anymore. "She's better now. Thank God. I guess we don't need to—Hey!"

"Why are you getting up?" Before the wind girl could rise up, the swordsman grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Her fever is down; yes. But **we** might get hypothermia if we're not warm throughout the night."

"You want us to be sushi for the rest of the night?"

"You do want to ski tomorrow, don't you?"

"I do. And I want Ganko to recover quickly. I promised her I'll teach her to ice skate. And Mi-chan?"

"What?"

"You're crushing my hand,"

"Oh. I'm sorry about. It's cold though,"

"Really? Then it's okay then,"

"What?"

"For you to hold to my hand. I mean, the people who left us in this Godforsaken cabin would spaz if I lost my limbs to frostbite."

"Touché."

The next morning, Ganko wiggled out between the two teenagers that were keeping her warm. She was thankful to the both of them. They fussed over her and made sure her fever went down; she was grateful for that.

However, the little girl won't let them know that she was half-awake when everything happened last night. Her eyes were closed but her ears picked up every single detail.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were flirting with each other last night," Ganko giggled as she stealthily moved across the room, picking up Kondo on her way out. "You were a lot of trouble. Ne, Kondo?"

"I dun wanna go to school, mommy. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you! **(1)**"

"Silly fox," the little girl hugged the plushie while locking the door behind her. Good thinking too. Even though Domon Ishijima could break through the door – After a couple of tries – the banging would give Fuuko and Tokiya time to get themselves out of a compromising situation.

- END -

**(1)** Kondo's line came from the movie "Space Jam". If I remember correctly, Daffy Duck said this when he was knocked out XD.


End file.
